


Killer Queen

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Dice Fic Challenge [12]
Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: College, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Humor, Memes, Pre-Canon, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Lara is always looking for things. The truth behind rumours, secrets lost to history, an A on that test she swears she earned... Sam can barely keep up.
Relationships: Lara Croft/Samantha Nishimura
Series: Dice Fic Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871956
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Killer Queen

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt _skull_

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Sam?"

Sam lowers her textbook from its position five inches in front of her face - multitasking, studying in while also exercising her arms - to stare in vague irritation at the wall. "...What is it, Lara?"

"Has anyone seen Hamlet?" Anyone, in this case, being Sam. And, on the off chance one of them mentioned something to her, Sam's friends - who also for the most part double as Lara's source for a non-nerdy circle of friends. Since Sam is the only other person in the room ...

"Your goth phase key-chain? Or was someone at the frat successful last night?" Lara ignores the dig about her dating life. Always does. It's not like she's hard up for attention, she just doesn't _do_ anything about it. It drives Sam up the wall. If she had half the _everything_ \- Lara interrupts that chain of thought.

"He's a miniature skull, not a key-chain. And you know very well I never had a goth phase, Samantha."

Sam huffs in amusement. Lara doesn't have a lot of buttons to push, but the ones she does have react beautifully. "I don't know, digging through bones is pretty morbid."

"Oh, so it's providing necessary enrichment if a jackal does it, but if I do, I'm suddenly a grave-robber?

Sam groans, letting the - actually pretty heavy, ow - book drop to cover her face from the world in which _that_ just happened. "I regret introducing you to that meme so much."


End file.
